Dark Flame Angel
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Dark Flame Angel is a Legend quest released for the Fallen Angels event released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Wizard difficulty instead). At Deeper Hierarchy, several members of the Angel Series of AI are waiting for Metatron and Sandalphon to return. Uriel asks when they are coming back, and Gabrielle mentions that she heard they had to leave on a sudden business trip. Raphaela and Mikaela also wonder about their location, but Mikaela states that regardless they will keep the place safe. Raziel insists she would help too, but Uriel says that if they get attacked she will burn them up while Raziel hides somewhere. Raziel says that while she isn't as strong as the others, she can still fight since she was trained by Mikaela. Uriel just calls Mikaela a big softy, and she tries to refute her comment. Gabrielle tells them to stop messing around, but then notices someone coming. Suddenly the area darkens, and a mysterious figure approaches them asking if this is all that they have. Uriel asks who he is, but he just remarks that while this changes his plans its no matter. He then states that once they are under his control he will be able to achieve his first goal. Uriel gets more hostile and asks who he is once more. He ignores her and remarks that some of them are still new, so he should be able to easily amplify their power. Gabrielle tells him to stop saying nonsense, and says that it is clear he is an enemy. Raphaela tells Gabrielle to work with her in a joint attack, but the figure calls them brave for both of them to come at him. He easily dodges their attack, and touches their foreheads which causes them to have painful headaches. He then taunts the others, asking if they're just going to let their friends suffer like this. Uriel yells that she won't let him get away with this, but he goes to attack her. She manages to avoid it but still ends up getting her head touched, and she falls down in pain, although she manages to withstand it temporarily. The figure just tells her its useless to resist, but Uriel tells Mikaela to tell her sister, and Mikaela goes to help Raziel. Raziel comments that they can't just leave everyone in pain, but Mikaela tells her that if they stay there, they will lose. She says they need to escape and warn Sandalphon and Metatron. The figure asks if they really thought that he would just let them go so easily, and attacks Raziel. Mikaela blocks the attack and starts to suffer from the pain, and tells Raziel that she can do something about this, and asks her to save them before succumbing to the pain. Raziel, crying, manages to get away, while the figure remarks that she didn't amount to much anyways and shouldn't pose a problem. He then remarks that he has four of the Angel Series of AI, which means he has half of them. He then says that their destruction is no longer a fantasy, and says to the Queen of Hearts to leave it to him. His name is also revealed to be Malphas. Raziel manages to find the adapter, and asks them to help her save the other Angel AI. She begs them to help, and says that they need to contact Azrael and Sachiel. The adapter accepts, and she thanks them and starts to lead them to Deeper Hierarchy. Once they arrive, it is seemingly vacant. Raziel asks where everyone is, and suddenly a corrupted Uriel asks who is there. Raziel tries to tell Uriel its her, but she just slowly repeats her name. Raziel tells her that she brought the adapter so they can now save everyone, but suddenly Uriel's head starts to hurt. Raziel asks if she is OK, but Uriel then states that they are enemies of Malphas. Raziel asks who Malphas is and what's going on, but Uriel just responds that she will burn all of Malphas' enemies to cinders, and proceeds to attack. A few demon AI/avatars join Uriel in the battle, although they are defeated by Raziel and the adapter. They manage to defeat Uriel as well, and she faints. Uriel starts to return to normal, and Raziel takes note that once they lose consciousness it must break the spell on them. She then remarks they need to go rescue the other three. The story is then continued in Black Angel Beauty. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the blurbs have been edited for consistency. * Ep.1 A Request for Aid ** The Angel Series: 'The Angel Series are Angelic AIs that assist Sandalphon and Metatron. * 'Legend EX. Dark Flame Angel ** Uriel and Raziel: 'Uriel thinks of Raziel as an immature little sister. Raziel relies on Uriel, who comes to her aid in battle. * 'Ep.2 Falling and Restoration ** '''Malphas and Cracking: '''Malphas cracks his enemies by touching them on the head, which allows him to control them. Trivia Work in progress.